Say Anything
by yugisgirl101
Summary: This is a songfic parody one shot to good charlotte's Say Anything NOT YAIO


*DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR GOOD CHARLOTTE'S SONG SAY ANYTHING IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT SUE ME*  
  
Yugi and Serenity had been going out for almost a year now. The first few months they had kept it a secret from not only Joey, but the rest of the group too, afraid of what they would think . when they finally told Joey he was shocked, yet happy.  
  
FLASHBACK Yugi was sitting on Joey's couch As Joey toward over him with an angry look. "Yug, were are you these days. I barley ever see you. You always are to busy to go anywhere with us. I know Serenity takes dance lessons but you have no excuse." Joey said pacing back and forth. " Joey sit down" Yugi said as he stood up. "Yug, I don't want to sit down I want an answer" Joey said on the edge of yelling. "I'll give you an answer but first you have to sit down" Yugi said as Joey took his requested seat. " There's no way to say this gently so,. me and Serenity are dating" Yugi said anxiously waiting for Joeys reaction. It was so calm in the room that it seemed both parties had stopped breathing. Joey was the first to break the silence as he said," wow Yug, that is suttle but I'm glad it's you instead of those dirt bags Tristan or Duke."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
So after that things went pretty well . They had a few spats but nothing major. Mostly they just wanted to be together. Serenity hated his guts , Yugi just wanted her back. Yugi dialed her number into the phone but it just rang and rang. Serenity was there she just wasn't willing to talk.  
  
Here I am on the phone again and . awkward silence on the other end. I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice, but right now all I feel is the pain of the fighting starting up again.  
  
As yugi hung up memories came flooding back. Serenity too was remembering some of the moments they had shared. Serenity couldn't make the thoughts leave and neither could yugi, but truth be told he really didn't want to.  
  
All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind. On my mind. All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time. After time. After time. Don't say a word . I know you fell the same just give me a sign. Say anything . say anything.  
  
The pain was too much to bear, he just had to call again. This time someone picked up. " Serenity is that you ?" Yugi said all to quickly. "Naw Yug, it's me Joey" "Oh " Yugi said with a hint of disappointment. "Cheer up yug, I was just about to call you. Serenity wants to see you in the park in like 10 minutes" Joey faultily lied. Joey knew the couple had been fighting so he was destined to bring them back together. "Ok see ya later Joey" Yugi said before hanging up the phone. As soon as Joey hung up Serenity walked up and scared him by saying, " Who was that big brother?" " It was .um. mai she wants you to meet her in the park in say 10 minutes " Joey stated deceiving once again. " All right I'll go , maybe it will help me take my mind off Yugi "  
  
Please don't walk away, I know you want to stay. If you just give me a sign. Say anything , say anything. Some say that time changes, best friends can become strangers. But I don't want that, no not for you. If you just stay with me We can make it through.  
  
Serenity was the first to arrive so she took a seat on a bench in the middle of the park thinking she would be easy to spot . As Yugi was walking he saw a group of kids dressed like they were going to a splendid party. He remembered all the parties he and Serenity had gone to and now he wondered if they would ever go to another party together.  
  
Now I'm wondering if they ever change. When will you laugh again, laugh like you did back when, we'd make noise till 3:00 am and the neighbors would complain. All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind. On my mind. All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time. After time. After time.  
  
Yugi saw serenity sitting on the park bench all alone so he walked over to her. "Hi Yugi what are you doing here?' Serenity asked. " I'm here to see you Joey said you wanted to see me." "Oh really, that no good rotten brother . He knows we're fighting so he told you to meet me and I was told to meet Mai here. Oh just wait till I get home." Serenity said growing angry. " Serenity why are we fighting ?' Yugi asked. At first Serenity was taken aback by the question. "Yugi Muto if you're not sure why we're fighting I don't think I should be talking to you!" Serenity said getting up and preparing to leave.  
  
I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down. I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down. Down.. Down.. Down  
  
" Serenity wait " Yugi cried as a last attempt to get his love back. Serenity turned around and looked at the broken man. " Go ahead and leave but please, tell me why you're mad" Yugi begged. Serenity thought for a second then started to cry. "Oh Yugi I've missed you so much. I don't know why were fighting. Can you ever forgive me?" serenity sobbed.  
  
Don't say a word; I know you feel the same. Just give me a sign, say anything. Say anything. Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay. If you just give me a sign, say anything. Say anything.  
  
"It's ok Serenity. It was my fault" Yugi said embracing her in a deep hold. She felt the warmth of his body running through hers. She knew she should resist such feelings but her mind wouldn't allow it. So many emotions had taken harbor in Serenity that they overcame her. Her legs gave way and her body went limp in his arms, she had fainted from exhaustion. Yugi gently picked her up and started his trek home. 'When she wakes up I'll be right by her side were I belong' Yugi thought as he was exiting the park. A calm sensation came over him as he was leaving. He knew things would be alright again because they were leaving together just like it should be.  
  
[Please don't leave] don't say a word; I know you feel the same. Just give me a sign, say anything. Say anything. [Please don't leave] I know you wanna stay. If you just give me a sign, say anything. Say anything.  
  
LIKEY ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW. PLEASE, IT BUILDS MY CONFIDENCE AND HELPS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE. I HAVE ANOTHER FIC I'M WORKING ON I'LL POST AS SOON AS I GET THE FIRST CHAPPIE DONE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLZ REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T I'LL HAVE MARIK AND BAKURA SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH. 


End file.
